fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 2: That Sora and Becca
That morning, we see a house, until a teenage boy came out of the house and began to walk towards the small town. He had brown spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a red and white circle, a short sleeved jacket, black baggy pants and sneakers. His name is Sora. With him is a teenage girl. She has long brown hair with a light rosy pink ribbon and brown eyes, wearing a pink top with a white frill down the middle, a magenta skirt with a purple belt, long purple socks, lilac shoes and light blue handless gloves. Her name is Becca Lupin. He had on a brown backpack with a book inside, as he saw some Sparrows flying around him. After that, he with his guardian walked across the bridge, singing. Sora: Little town, it's a quiet village Everyday like the one before Becca: Little town, full of little people Waking up to say… Zoey Hanson: Bonjour! Charlotte La Bouff: Bonjour! Tadase Hotori: Bonjour! Clumsy Smurf: Bonjour! Lita/Sailor Jupiter: Bonjour! People then pop up, saying 'hello' and other people came to walk, work and shop. Sora: There goes the baker with his trays like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Becca: Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town "Good morning, guys," greeted Baker Smurf as he walked to the front of 'Baker Smurf's Bakeshop'. "Morning, Baker Smurf." Sora replied. "Where are you heading?" Baker Smurf asked. "The downtown library! My friend finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a…" Becca began. "That's nice." Baker Smurf said and looks in the window, "Smurfette! The baguettes! Hurry up!" Sora shrugged so did Becca and walked off, while Judah and Simeon watched him. Judah and Simeon: Look there they go, those kids are strange no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Draco Malfoy: Never part of any crowd Wendolene Ramsbottom: Cause their heads're up on some cloud Everyone (but Sora and Becca): No denying they are funny kids that Sora and Becca Sora and Becca jumped on the back of a trolley, while other people say hello. Hay Lin: Bonjour! Eric Lyndon: Good day! Hay Lin: How is your family? We now see Felicia, talking to Yang, when Nina is behind him glaring and holding a rolling pin. Felicia: Bonjour! Yang: Good day! Felicia: How is your wife? Nina whacked Yang's head. Johnny Appleseed: I need 6 eggs Cornelia Hale: That's too expensive Sora and Becca: There must be more than this provincial life Sora and Becca jumped off the trolley and entered the library and was greeted by a cheerful old man with a white beard, wearing white Arabian royal clothing. "Ah, Sora," said the Sultan. "Good morning, Sultan. Came to return the book I've borrowed." Sora handed him the book. "Finished already?" Sultan smiled. "Oh, Sora couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?" Becca asked, while Sora searched through more books. "Not since yesterday," said Sultan. "It's okay. I think I'll borrow… this one." Sora handed the Sultan a red book. "That one? But you've read this twice!" Sultan grinned. "Well, it's my favorite and a classic. Far off places, daring swords fights, magic spells, a princess in disguise," sighed Sora dreamingly with shining anime eyes. "If you really like it that much, it's yours." Sultan smiled, when he gave him the book. "But Sultan..." Becca began. "I insist." Sultan shrugged. "Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" Sora said happily. "Bye." Becca said, following Sora out while Amara, Michelle and Rini watched him walking with Becca. Amara, Michelle and Rini: Look there they go Those kids are so peculiar I wonder if they're feeling well Women: With a dreamy far-off look Men: And his nose stuck in a book Everyone: What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Sora and Becca Sora and Becca sat on the edge of the fountain with three kittens named Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie. Sora: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see He showed the dragons the book. Becca: Here's where he meets princess charming But he won't discover that it's her till chapter 3 "Come along, children." Duchess called her children, while Sora read his book. Sora and Becca on his head, walked past the hat store, where Keith and Kate watch him. Kieth: Now it's no wonder that the song has the same name His looks have got no parallel Kate: But behind that fair façade I'm afraid he's rather odd Very different from the rest of us Everyone: He's nothing like the rest of us Yes, different from the rest of us is Sora Wild geese flew by, until one goose was shot and fell. A evil red-haired lady CereCere, carrying the bag to catch the dead goose, but missed and put it inside the bag. CereCere then ran towards a woman with light blue hairs tied with a large ponytail, blue eyes, purple lips, a blue dress, a purple armor with gold marks on it, a light purple jumpsuit, a black short sleeved vest, a silver necklace with a light blue crystal on it, a black and yellow top's collar, a yellow and dark blue corset, gold, orange and dark red gauntlets, a long blue cape with a Dark Nebula logo on its back, large gold shoulders with deep blue and purple gems like-crystals on it, earrings, a tiara, a gold and light blue belt, dark grey and gold armored guards on her legs' thighs and long white boots. She's Myreille Psychiokieus. "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Myreille! You must be the greatest huntress in the whole world," said CereCere. "I know that." Myreille grinned. "No beast alive stands a chance against you… and no guy for that matter," said CereCere as she followed Myreille. Myreille picked up CereCere. "It's true, CereCere, and I've got my sights set on that one." Myreillle pointed to Sora. "The inventor's brother?" CereCere asked. "He's the one! The lucky boy I'm going to marry." "But he's-" "The most handsome boy in town." "I know, but-" CereCere got hit on the head by Myreille's pistol. "That makes him the best." Myreille picks up CereCere by the collar. "And don't I deserve the BEST?" "Well, of course, you do!" Myreille dropped CereCere and began to sing. Myreille: Right from the moment when I met him, saw him I said he's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only he CereCere tapped on Myreille's shoulder, watching Sora walking by with Becca. Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sora Myreille saw Sora walk by and she follows him, while Cuddles, Flippy and Toothy watched her. Cuddles, Flippy and Toothy: Look there she goes, isn't she dreamy Myreille Psychiokieus, oh she's so cute Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing She's such a tall, dark, strong and beautiful brute Sora kept reading his book, still walking with Becca, while Myreille is having trouble with the people walking around. Daisy Duck: Bonjour! Myreille: Pardon Mr. Tickle: Good day Dorothy Camel: Mais oui! MacTavish (John Henry 2000): You call this bacon? Barney Rubble: What lovely grapes! General Li: Some cheese Fred Flintstone: Ten yards! General Li: One pound Myreille: 'scuse me! General Li: I'll get the knife Myreille: Please let me through! Christy/PokemonDigimongirl: This bread - Rena Kunisaki: Those fish - Christy: it's stale! Rena: they smell! Men: Madame's mistaken. Sora and Becca: There must be more than this provincial life Myreille: Just watch, I'm going to make Sora my husband The people gathered around and eventually surround Myreille. Everyone: Look there they go those kids are strange but special Two most peculiar little kids It's a pity and a sin He doesn't quite fit in Cause they really are funny kids Keybladers but funny kids They really are funny kids! That Sora and Becca! "You mind? My friend's trying to read!" Becca yelled with an angry mark on her head which made Sora turn around and the people went back to what they're supposed to be doing. Rolling his eyes, he kept reading his book, until Myreille jumped in front of him. "Hello, Sora." "Hey, miss Myreille," said Sora, until Myreille took the book from him. "Myreille, can I have that back please?" he asked, annoyed. "How can people read this stuff? There's no pictures!" Myreille looked at the pages. "Well some people use their imagination." Sora said. "You know, Sora. It's about time you got your head out of those book," Myreille tossed it in the mud, "And paid attention to more important things… like me." Cuddles, Flippy and Toothy sighed lovingly which made Becca stick her tongue out and point her finger in her mouth, while Sora picked up his book and cleaned it. "The whole town's been talking about it. It's just not right for a man like you to read. Soon, he starts getting ideas and thinking…" "Myreille, you are positively primeval," said Sora. "Why, thank you, Sora. What do you say you and I take a walk over to Chase's tavern and have a look at my trophies?" Myreille asked as she put her arm around him, escorting him. "Maybe some other time," said Sora. "What's wrong with him?" Cuddles asked. "He's crazy!" Flippy answered. "She's gorgeous." Toothy sighed. "Myreille, stop it. I have to go and help my brother. Goodbye," said Sora. CereCere laughed, "That crazy old nobody, the only help he needs is how to be a genius." Myreille laughed too. "Don't talk about my brother that way!" Sora glared at them and Becca stick her tongue at them. "Yeah, don't talk about his brother that way!" Myreille bonked CereCere on the head. This made Becca giggle. "My brother's not crazy! He's a genius!" Sora said, until he and Becca heard an explosion, coming from his house. He ran worried as Becca followed, while Myreille and CereCere laughed as Myreille hit CereCere on the ground. Sora ran to the basement and opened the doors, with smokes pouring out. In the basement, a teenage boy is in a barrel, struggling to get out, until it broke. The boy had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a black trenchcoat. The boy is Roxas, Sora's brother. "Roxas?" Sora asked, while he went downstairs, coughing. "How the heck did THAT happen?" Roxas pulled the barrel off, along with his pants but he pulled them back up. "Are you okay, Roxas?" Sora asked. "Yeah. I'm just about to give up on this hunk of junk!" Roxas kicked the machine and then hopped about, whining and holding his foot. "You're always saying that." Sora chuckled with a smile. "Well, I mean it this time! There's no way I can get this boneheaded contraption to work!" said Roxas. "Yes you will, and you might win first prize at the fair this afternoon," said Sora. "Humph!" Roxas crossed his arms stubbornly. "And become a world famous inventor." Sora smiled and placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders. "You really believe that?" "My friend and I always have." "Well, what are we waiting for then? I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Can you hand me that wrench right there?" Roxas slid under the machine to fix it, while Sora picked up the tool. "So, did you have a good time in town today?" "I got a new book. Uh, Roxas… do you think I'm weird?" he asked. "My brother, weird? Now where'd you get a idea like that from?" Roxas asked. "I don't really know." He handed him the tool, "It's just I'm not so sure I fit in here. There's not very much people to talk, except for Becca." "What about Myreille? She's a nice fellow," said Roxas. "Sure she may seem nice, but is absolutely, extremely rude. (Sigh) I don't know, Roxas. She's just not the one for me." Sora sat down, upset. "Well, no worries, because this invention's going to be the start of a whole new life for us. I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a test." Roxas turned on the machine and the two cringed… but it didn't explode, just like before. The machine began to chop wood. "It works!" Sora smiled. "It does? Hey yeah, it does!" said Roxas. "You did it, you really did it!" Sora high-five Roxas. "Hitch up Rapidash, Sora. I'm off to the fair!" a log hits Roxas' head, knocking him out. Later outside, Sora and Becca wave goodbye while Roxas left with his machine on a horse like pokemon with white and fire for the mane and tail. This was their horse pokemon, Rapidash. "Goodbye, Roxas! And good luck!" said Sora. "Bye-bye!" Becca said. "Goodbye, Sora. And take care while I'm gone!" said Roxas, now leaving to go to the fair… But he was wrong… Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics